Crash survivable memory units (CSMU) or as they are better known “black boxes” are required to meet certain requirements imposed by the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA). The FAA regulations specify penetration, impact, and temperature requirements that must be met. CSMU manufacturers have been able to meet these requirements, however, aircraft manufacturers are motivated to cut weight within the aircraft.
Therefore, there exists a need for reducing the weight of CSMUs while still adhering to the rigid FAA regulations.